Polyvinyl alcohol films are recognized as having excellent grease resistant characteristics as well as superior oxygen barrier properties. However, it is difficult to melt extrude polyvinyl alcohol films in an efficient manner because of the high processing temperatures required. In accordance with this invention, polyvinyl alcohol is blended with ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer and a processing aid to produce compositions which are melt extrudable and which possess many of the desirable properties of polyvinyl alcohol films especially with respect to grease resistance.